Story of Hero-War God of Rage (being Revamped)
by Hero the God of Rage
Summary: Hero is a Saiyan who was born with an incredible power,he has gone a long way to get to where he is know,this is his story...
1. Chapter 1: Intro to Hero

Part 1:

Hero's tale begins where Hero was born….

Long ago, within an existence separate from any other timeline, there was a planet that sat on the opposite side of the sun. The planet was not empty, for both humans and saiyans inhabited this planet. However, despite them living on the same planet, the 2 races have never gotten along. There was always a wage between the humans and saiyans, thus the planet was then split in 2, half of it for earthlings, the other half for the saiyans. This was done so that the 2 races could live out their lives without getting into each others skin. There was also a border that was built to separate the planet.

However, even with a separation, trouble still couldn't be avoided. A war was destined to come, it was only a matter of time...

One day, a child from the saiyan side had gotten close to the border, and got curious as to what was on the other side. The child looked around for a way threw, and he eventually found a little gap in the wall, and he then went into the wall. Little did the boy know, was that he had just entered the human territory.

The boy had a small tail, because of this he had it hidden up his shirt. The boy had come across a road, and he then followed it. The road led him into a city, and he then started to wonder and explore. The boy then spotted a park while walking around in the city, so he decided to go in and play for a bit. The boy ran into other kids, and started to play. The boy was getting along with all the children, however, some time later,a bunch of teens came by and decided to pick on the little kids. They got to the saiyan child and decided to start messing with him.

The bullies would tease and push around the child, and the child started to get mad. After a few more moments of being teased, the kid finally had enough and an explosion of energy came off him. At that moment, his clothes had been slightly torn, and as it did the kids tail was revealed.

Some adults noticed the explosion, and ran straight into the park. When they did, they spotted the kid, and saw his tail. They realized the kid was a saiyan, and the humans didn't hesitate to chase the saiyan child away. The kid then started to run away, he ran in the same direction he came in. The kid then got to the border wall and made his way back into the saiyan territory. The humans had then reported the saiyan child being in the human territory, and the news spread very fast. The earthlings started to get angry, knowing that the enemy was in there land.

The earthlings have always been looking for some reason to start a war, and at last they found there reason, whether it was a big or small reason.

For the next 3 days, the earthlings tried to come up with an attack plan, one that would not fail. After the 4th day, they were ready, and they began their attack on the saiyans.

The earthlings then started to invade the saiyan territory before the saiyans could even react. The border had been completely taken over by the earthlings as they rushed the saiyans.

2 hours later, as the battle raged on, the saiyans on the further parts of the planet heard of the attack that was coming there way. The saiyans then started to panic, they knew they had no choice but to stay and fight, but they couldn't abandon the children. Thus, any child who was below the age of 5 was sent off in a space pod in hopes that they will survive.

Hero was one of the many children who were sent away, he was only 2 years of age when this war was breaking out.

However, sadly, not all of the children made it out alive. The earthlings had created a satellite weapon that shoots down any pods that go into space. The earthlings knew of the pods that sent saiyan children off to different planets, so they anticipated this. They wanted to make sure no saiyan made it out alive, not even the children. However, there were special pods that have been made for those who had the money to afford them. A special pod that cannot be detected under any radar, Hero was one of the 8 children to be put into this pod. Out of the millions of pods that had been shot into space, only 1000 pods made it out….

A few days after his pod was shot out into space, the pod Hero was in was close to crashing on a planet filled with wilderness. Hero lies within the pod and cried his lungs out since he was still just a baby. Hero would have been left to fend for himself, however this planet isn't any ordinary planet. This planet was under the watch of the time patrol, time patrollers would come by and check up on the planet whenever they could to make sure it was safe.

While Hero was crying in the distance, a time patroller named Kristof was appointed to check the planet.

Kristof then got to the planet by using a scroll. When he got there, he then started to look around.

Kristof then got a transmission from the patrol that said, "Kristof, is there anything in the area?", Kristof then said while flying around, "No not really, things look normal from the look of things", he then started to fly around some more.

However, while investigating, he then heard a sound in the distance. Kristof then shouted, "What the hell was that?!", Kristof had his radio on as he shouted that. So when he shouted that the patrol heard it, they then said, "Kristof, what is it?!", Krisof than said, "I heard something, it sounded like a crash. I'm gonna go check it out", Kristof then turned off his radio and then flew off to where the sound came from.

He searched for some time, but Kristof then saw some smoke float into the sky. Kristof then said, "that must be were it came from", and he then went over to the smoke. He then landed nearby and walked closer to the smoke. He then saw the start of a mini crater, almost like something crashed here.

Kristof then looked into the crater, and to his surprise a space pod in the center of the crater. Kristof then got closer to the pod, and as he did, he started to hear crying coming from the inside of the pod. He then stood right in front of the pod, and then put his hand on the glass. When he did, a hand then came out from the darkness, a small hand, and placed it on the glass as well.

Kristof then raised an eyebrow and said, "huh? Something is in this?", he then grabbed onto the hatch of the pod and forced it open.

Kristof then looked in as the gas within the pod flew up into the air. Kristof then said with wide eyes, "woah...a saiyan child? What is a saiyan child doing out here?", but he then started to think for a bit.

Kristof had already learned the history of saiyans, so he then realized what this saiyan child being here meant.

Kristof then said, "I know what to do", and he then picked up the child. He noticed something abnormal about the saiyan however, its hair was a bright red along with his eyes, and his energy couldn't be sensed at all.

Kristof then raised an eyebrow and said, "You are a special one now aren't you", and he then turned on his radio and said, "patrol, i'm coming back, and i have something interesting for you", a pratoller then replied, "what does that mean?", Kristof then said, "you'll see, now i'm coming back".

Before Kristof left, he looked into the pod, and saw a name tag inside. He then picked up the tag, and he then read out loud, "Hero"...


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble comes up

Part 2: 

Kristof came back to the time patrol while holding the saiyan boy. When he got back, the other patroller immediately noticed, and one of them shouted, "WAIT A SECOND!? YOU FOUND HIM ON THE PLANET!?", Kristof then replied, "yes, I did, mainly because I know why he was sent there...whoever his parents are, they hoped he would survive", another patroller then said, "you should bring him to supreme kai, see what she says about this", Kristof then sighed and said, "yeah, your right", and he then walked off to find supreme kai.

Kristof was already in the time nest, so all he had to do was find her somewhere in the building. He didn't have to search for long since she was in the main area of the building.

Kristof then made himself known by saying, "supreme kai, I need to talk to you", supreme kai then said while turning around, "what is it?", but as she did she saw the saiyan child in Kristof's arms, sleeping.

Supreme kai then shouted, "woah! Where did you get him?!", Kristof then said, "i found him on one of the protected planets...i found him in a pod that had crashed within the forest. I know why saiyans get sent away so i just sort of picked him up and took him with me", supreme kai then said, "how odd...i can't sense his energy at all, it's almost like he has some sort of god ki...but im not sure", Kristof then raised an eyebrow and said, '' I know right? But it can't be god ki right? How would a child wield such power", supreme kai then said, "it's not impossible, just rare...anyway, what is it that you wanted?", Kristof then responded, "I wanted to ask you if I could keep him, I know he is a saiyan but i just wanted to know if i could", but before he could finish his sentence supreme kai then raised her hand for him to get silent.

She then said, "Kristof, a saiyan like this could be useful to us...the sheer fact that he may possibly wield god ki at such a young age means that he has much potential, so yes...you may keep him, and make sure he grows up strong, after all...he is a saiyan", and she then turned around and continued to work.

Kristof then said, "I will, he will be one of the greatest patrollers...you'll see", Kristof then walked off. However, before he could go far, supreme kai then said, "by the way, what's his name?", kristof then said in a proud tone, "his name...is Hero", and he then continued to walk off.

Kristof then officially became the caretaker for Hero, and over the years Kristof taught Hero a few things he picked up on.

Hero is now at the age of 4, and he is in the middle of a technique lesson with his father. Kristof was in a stance, and he then proceeded to release some energy. Hero was sitting crossed legged on the ground as Kristof was showing Hero a certain technique.

Kristof then said, "alright Hero, in order to use the Kaioken properly, you need to have a calm mind and stable regulation of energy...along with a good amount of concentration", he then clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

Hero then watched Kristof as red aura started to surround him little by little. Kristof's aura then disappeared, and he then raised his hands into the air and shouted, "KAIOKEN!", and he then pulled his hands down onto his sides. When he did, red aura then shot into the air and surrounded his body.

Kristof then said, "since im just an earthling, I need to find ways to keep up with saiyans and other races as well...so I decided that my best ticket was to master Kaioken...it took alot of focus and mental training, but i've finally mastered Kaioken, and it is because of this that I can go up to 40 times Kaioken...however, once i get to 40 times it becomes a bit hard for me to sustain myself", he then released his fist and his red aura then disappeared.

Hero then said, "wait...my aura is red, does that mean im in Kaioken everyday?", Kristof then scratched his head and said, "no not exactly, your case is a lot more complicated than that...your red aura is actually just your color, which makes sense since you have red hair and eyes", and he then walked over to his son and sat down.

Hero then said, "the kids look at me as a freak because of it, and im not sure what to do", Kristof then said, "well just know that just because your hair and eyes are different doesn't mean you are different, it just means your special...that you have something no one else has, so don't beat yourself up over it", he then got up and walked off.

Hero then looked at his hand and said, "hmm...i'm not different? I'm just special? Yeah...i agree with that", he then looked up and then clenched his fist. He then said in his head, "im not gonna take anymore insults...not only that, but I will also defend those who need to be defended", he then got up and walked off to follow his father.

Hero did exactly what he said he would do, he started to fend off those who bullied him and defended those who needed to be defended. Hero had his eyes on all the bullies, but one bully he had the most attention on was a saiyan boy named Roderick. Roderick was around the same age as Hero, and he would do nothing but try to make little kids seem like garbage.

Hero would push back Roderick and force him to run anytime he could.

**2 years later….**

One day, Hero was walking around the city. He was on his way to his mentor, Vegeta, who he had been assigned last year and trained under him for over a year now. However, while walking around, he started to hear screaming. He said in his head, "What was that?", and he then perked up his ears and listened.

He then heard more screaming, it sounded like a girl yelled out in pain. Hero then ran over to where he heard the scream. He then came to a stop and looked ahead.

When he looked over, he saw Roderick was standing a good distance away, and he seemed to be holding something. Hero then looked down and saw a blue haired girl on the ground crying, she then screamed, "AAAAAAAAHH! PLEAS...GAAAAAA!", Hero then walked around a bit, and his eyes grew wide.

He saw that the girl had a blue tail, and Roderick was currently squeezing it as hard as he could. Roderick then shouted, "I'M THE ONE WHO GETS ATTENTION HERE! NOT YOU!", and he then squeezed even more.

Hero then clenched his fist and frowned in anger. He then started to walk up to Roderick from behind.

Roderick then shouted, "YOU ARE BELOW ME! YOU HEAR!?", but as he did Hero then grabbed onto his shoulder and said, "HEY!", as he did, he then lifted up his fist.

Roderick then turned around and said, "huh?", but as he did Hero then punched Roderick right in the face. Roderick then fell onto the ground and held onto his face in pain.

Roderick then looked up and saw Hero standing over him. Hero then said to him with an angry expression, "beat it, or you'll regret it", he then glared right at Roderick.

Roderick then scrambled to his feet and started to run off.

Hero then looked over to the girl on the ground. He then started to walk up to her, and when he was next to her he held out his hand and asked, ""you okay?", the girl then nodded and took his hand.

Hero then turned around and started to walk away since he had already helped her, but before he could he then heard the girl shout, "Wait!", and he then stopped in his tracks.

He then heard her ask, "what's your name?", Hero then said, "my name is Hero, what about yours?", the girl then responded, "my name is Violet...Violet Rosaline to be exact...thank you for helping me by the way".

Hero then noticed that the girl had a bit of a glow to her, and he kind of liked how calm it made him feel. Hero then said, "Violet huh? What a pretty name...I guess it makes sense for a pretty girl to have a pretty name", as soon as he said that Violet then got red and she then said, "Your just trying to make me feel better, aren't you?", Hero then said, "what? No...i'm serious, you are very pretty, especially with that blue hair...its very unique".

Hero and Violet then continued to talk for a bit longer. They then parted ways and Hero then left to take another training session from Vegeta.

(to find out the rest of the conversation, go read the Story of Violet-Shining Goddess of Light)

Hero had a good life, not only did he impress the school and his mentor vegeta, but he also surpassed many adults in the high ranks and even a few in the elite ranks. Hero also came by Violet again while taking another walk. Despite it being under bad circumstances, Hero and Violet still caught up and hung out.

(again, look at Story of Violet to find out what happens)

One day, while Hero was 10 years old, Violet had asked him for a favor.

"Train me please! Or at least show me a few techniques that you picked up on", Violet shouted when she confronted Hero that day. Hero then said, "umm...okay, I guess I can try and train you...but don't expect me to be perfect", Violet then said, "thank you! You don't understand how great it is for me to hear you say yes", Hero then raised an eyebrow and said, '' What do you mean?", as he did Violet then looked down and had a serious face.

Violet then said, "it's because...i want to get stronger, and seeing the way you fight and the way you can just stand tall...i want to be able to do that, I want to be able to protect those who need it the most...kind of like how you protect those kids and helped me from Roderick", she then looked at Hero, showing her serious look on her face.

Hero then smiled and said, "wow, that sounds like some goal...alright, ill do my best to help you", Violet then smiled as well and said, "don't you worry, im stronger than I look", Hero then smirked and said, "good, so when do you want to begin?", Violet then said, "well...were alone, we might as well start now", Hero then said, "alright...let's begin then", he then took a stance quickly, and released his energy. Violet then took a stance as well, and they then started to spar.

As they spared, Hero would give Violet tips, and he would show her a few techniques that he learned from Vegeta. (Story of Violet will tell you why she trained like this)

**1 year later...**

Hero has had a pretty peaceful life, he has never had a moment in time where he has been in deep trouble or has been through a hard time. Hero continued to train under Vegeta, and sometimes he would be trained by his father Kristof.

However, one day, while Hero was 11 years old, a threat seemed to rise up within another period of time.

According to reports that had been recently made, it is said that, "3 patrollers had gone missing while they were on a mission to Planet Namek. The patrollers had been sent into this timeline to recon a strange corruption that had appeared within history. However, they have not returned from the mission", this report had been spread out, and it was all over the news within conton.

Kristof noticed the situation right away, and he then went to Supreme Kai so she could assign the mission to him. Kristof then started to look into the missing patrollers, and tried to find out what had happened.

2 days later, two more patrollers had gone missing, and yet again they were sent onto Planet Namek.

Supreme Kai was within the time nest with Kristof when they found out two more had gone missing. Supreme Kai then said with irritation, "I don't get it...what is going on here?! Why are they going missing?!", Kristof then said, '' I don't know...there must be something on that planet that is keeping them there. And until I find out what is going on, I won't stop looking for an answer", Supreme Kai then said, "thats good to hear, go out and try to see if anyone else knows a possible answer, Kristof then nodded and flew off.

They continued to search for answers, but nothing seemed to pop up at all. Not until the next day did they find out what was going on.

The next day, Kristof had called up 4 elite time patrollers to enter the timeline and look around for answers.

Kristof then said to the elites when they arrived, "alright, I have called all of you here so that we can find out what is going on...you are to go in and recon the area, come back with any information that you can", he then handed all of them a scroll.

All the elites then activated the scrolls, and they all then disappeared from sight. Kristof then said to himself, "I hope they come back, we need this information", he then walked off to deal with more work.

A few hours went by, and there was no sign of the patrollers. Kristof then said, "this isn't good, they should have been here by now", the Supreme Kai had then entered the room and said, "they're not back yet?", Kristof then said, "no, and that's what worries me", he then started to walk away. But as he did, he then heard a sound behind him, it was the sound of a scroll transporting someone back into the time nest.

Kristof then looked back and his eyes grew wide. It was one of the elite time patrollers he had sent into the timeline. Kristof noticed the condition that the patroller was in right away, he was beaten up badly. He had bruises all over his face, and his eye was forced shut. He had multiple cuts on his arms, and a massive stain could be seen on his shirt.

He then collapsed onto the ground, when he did Kristof then shouted, "GET SOME PATROLLERS HERE AND SEND HIM TO A HOSPITAL!", Supreme Kai then turned on the speakers and shouted, "MEDIC!", as soon as she did patrollers then stormed into the room with a bed and supplies.

They then picked up the patroller and put him onto the bed. They then started to run off with the bed to take him to the infirmary. Kristof then said with a shocked expression, "this situation just got much worse...way worse than I thought", he then followed the patrollers into the infirmary.

The patroller was then identified as, "Ladin", and he was then treated. Kristof waited outside with many questions in his head.

A doctor then went up to Kristof and said, "it's going to be a while before you will be able to question him...I would say about a few hours since the senzu powder would take effect by then", kristof then said with a serious face, "I need to know what happened, i'll wait here until he wakes up", Kristof then sat down on a nearby chair.

The doctor then shrugged his shoulders and they then exited the room since they had already done their job.

Kristof then started to think for some time about what could have happened. A few more hours pass, and the patroller i still asleep.

Then, suddenly, the patroller then woke up and gasped for air. The patroller then shouted, "WHERE AM I!?", Kristof then got up and said, "calm down, your in the time nest", the patroller then looked over at Kristof with a face of terror. He then got up and ran up to Kristof and grabbed his jacket.

Kristof then said, "What are you doing?! Back off!", but as he did the patroller then said, "that mission...why would you send us there? That place...it's a death trap!", Kristof then said, "calm down man! Tell me what happened", the patroller then let go of Kristof and took death breaths.

He then said after he calmed down, "when we got there, everything seemed fine...the civilisation there was calm, there were no signs of trouble. However, we felt this strange dark energy, so we went to check it out. As we did, we found a frieza soldier who seemed to be by himself. We then thought that it was odd that he was here, so we then started to question the soldier. But he didn't say anything, so we got close to him. However, when we did, he then said, 'your mine now' and charged straight for us", Kristof then raised an eyebrow and said, "wait...a frieza soldier?", then they suddenly heard a voice say, "your telling me that a frieza soldier is behind this?".

They then looked over and saw that Supreme Kai had entered the room. The patroller then continued to explain, "yes...but don't take the situation lightly at all, this frieza soldier was not ordinary at all...he beat all of us down, wiped us all out...and the worst part was that it didn't even seem like he was trying at all...I manage to get out of there because of a few namekians that were nearby and saw the threat ahead. I was the only one to make it out...whoever that solider is, he now had captives", when he said this Kristof then shouted, "GAAH FUCK!", and he then punched the wall.

Supreme Kai then said, "hmm...was there any corrupted energy involved?", the patroller then said, "that's the weird part...the energy, it didn't feel corrupted, it was dark yeah but it still had proper flow and seemed almost smooth", Supreme Kai then said, "that means that this energy is just natural to them rather then it being a borrowed power...i just don't understand this situation at all", she then put her hand on her chin and started to think.

Kristof then said, "hmm...what if it's not corruption that is involved here, perhaps it's magic or some form of sorcery at play here...Supreme Kai, do you have any books on magic or sorcerers?", Supreme Kai then said, "yeah i do, it's in the library on the blue shelf, its the green book", as soon as she said that Kristof then ran off to the library.

Kristof then entered the library, and saw the blue shelf just in the middle of the place. He then started to look around for the green book Supreme Kai talked about. He then saw that in the middle of all the brown and gray books, there was one green book. He then grabbed the book, and ran back to the infirmary.

He didn't bother interacting with Supreme Kai or the patroller, he just placed the book on the table in the room and began to scroll through it.

Supreme Kai then said, "flip to page 80, I think that page has information on sorcerers'', Kristof then flipped the book to page 80 and started to skim the book.

Kristof then spotted a section on the page that stated, "a sorcerer by the name of Zorea has made his name known through his crazed acts. He has the ability to put his soul into another being and make that body his own. Along with this, his power also transfers over to whatever body he has taken, making his a truly dangerous force of nature", Kristof then pointed at the section and said, "what about him?", Supreme Kai then looked and saw what he was pointing at.

She then said, "Zorea? I never really heard of him...but that ability of his does sound quite dangerous", Kristof then said, "whats worse is that is also says that he has a sole mission to gather energy and grow stronger from the life force of others. If this is our guy, then those patrollers may be in danger", Supreme Kai then said, "what are we gonna do?", Kristof then said, "more like what am I going to do...which is quite obvious, i'm going to go in there and find out what happened myself", he then started to walk off.

Supreme Kai then shouted, "wait...what about your son? You brought him here so he could study more of the godly books I have for him", Kristof then said, "you look after him while im gone", he then walked out of the room, and Supreme Kai followed behind.

What they didn't realize, was that Hero was in another room, and he heard everything his father said. Hero knew what was going on, and so he followed his father and Supreme Kai while saying in his head, "i wanna help dad, I don't want you going alone", Hero was able to sneak behind them since they couldn't sense his energy at all.

Kristof then went up to the table in the main room, and he then grabbed onto a scroll. He then said, "there are a total of 8 patrollers who are missing, and I intend to bring them all back", he then focused his energy on the scroll, and disappeared.

Supreme Kai then said, "good luck", and walked off.

While she did, Hero sneaked up to the table and grabbed another scroll. He then said, "im coming dad", he then focused his energy on the scroll, and then disappeared.

Supreme Kai heard the sounds, and she then said, "huh?", and then turned around. Hero had already disappeared by the time she turned around. She then shrugged her shoulders and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Planet namek

Part 3:

After Kristof appeared on Namek, he then started to venture out and search for any clues that could lead him to the culprit. As he searched, the name, "Zorea", remained in his head, he had a massive suspicion that this was the one responsible.

Kristof said to himself as he flew around searching, "My battle instincts are tingling like crazy here...something is up, I can tell", and then after a few more seconds of flying Kristof eventually saw a village nearby.

He went down to the village and walked up to all the namekians. He asked them questions like, "Have you seen anything strange?", or "Have you sensed any energy that seemed out of place?", but every namekian gave him the same answer, "No, I haven't", Kristof then went on to search elsewhere.

He found more villages, and asked the same questions over and over, but none of the namekians could give him an answer. Kristof then started to get frustrated from the lack of progress, he then shouted in his head, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!?", he then continued to search for answers.

**Meanwhile…**

Hero then appeared on Namek. When he did, he looked around and saw the landscapes of Namek. Hero then raised an eyebrow and said, "Where the fuck am I?", he then scratched his head as he tried to figure out where he was.

He tried to find a sign, some sort of presence that could tell him where he was, but there didn't seem to be anything. Hero then said in his head, "How am I supposed to find my dad here?", but just as he thought that, he could feel a presence off in the distance.

Hero then looked in the direction the presence was coming from and said, "This presence...it does not feel good at all...it feels, evil...what is that?", Hero then released his red energy and flew up into the air.

Hero then said in his head while floating, "I need to find dad, this doesn't feel good at all", he then started to fly off in the direction of the strange presence.

**Meanwhile…**

Kristof continued to search for clues or information on what had happened here. He was in the middle of a village, and was asking the namekians questions. At that moment, a namekian then said to Kristof, "Umm...yeah, now that I think about it I did feel something strange...it was like some sort of energy spike", Kristof then went wide eyed when he finally found a namekian that knew something.

Kristof then asked, "You felt a presence?", the namekian then answered, "Yeah, it only lasted for a short period of time however, no more than a second...it just disappeared as fast as it appeared", Kristof then asked, "Do you know where the energy was located?", the namekian then said, "Somewhere near the southern villages, toward the large landscapes", after he said this Kristof just put on a "Really?" face.

Kristof then said in his head, "To the south?! Large landscapes?! EVERYTHING LOOKS THE SAME DAMMIT!", Kristof then looked at the namekian and said, "Can you point me in the direction?", the namekian then said, "Sure, it's that way", he then pointed in the direction.

Kristof then said, "Thanks", and he then flew off. Kristof had only flew for about a minute before he found the village that the namekian was telling him about. Kristof then said in his head, "Alright, this should be the place...now, where to look next", he then started to look around the village to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

Kristof couldn't see anything at first, but then while he was looking around, he could feel a presence, a surge of strange energy.

Kristof then got a serious face and said, "gotcha", and he then flew off in the direction of the energy. He flew for about two more minutes before stopping to look around. He then looked down, and saw a massive cave on the side of a mountain.

Kristof then said, "Hmm...something tells me that is where the energy came from", he then flew down to the cave and landed inside of it. Kristof then started to walk into the cave, it was dark, very dark. The only light Kristof could see was the sunlight and some weird light nearby.

As Kristof gained his vision, he could see signs of a struggle on the walls.

Kristof then frowned and said, "I knew something was up, but this...i need to be careful here", he then proceeded to walk into the cave.

Eventually, Kristof had gotten to the other side of the cave, and ended up coming across a massive room.

He then said in his head while looking around, "this room, it looks...odd", he then walked deeper into the room. While walking, Kristof noticed a few machines in the room.

He went wide eyed as he also noticed tentacles were attached to the machines as well. Kristof then said in his head, "holy shit...what the hell is that used for?", he then looked over and realized the machine was attached to a few chambers.

The chambers were big enough to fit an entire person, all of them having straps in them. Kristof then got a serious face and said, "these machines...they don't seem right, why are they here?", Kristof then took a closer look at the machine.

As he was about to inspect the machine further, he then heard a small sound in the distance. Kristof then jumped around and took a stance as he said, "What was that?!", he then looked around in a semi panic.

Kristof then shook his head and calmed down, and he then said, "Was I hearing things?", but as he said this he heard the sound again, and he then looked over to where he heard it. He saw the entrance of another room, the room seemed dark, but he could still somewhat see inside of it.

As he got closer, he then heard the sound again. This time, he was close enough to figure out what it was.

Kristof then said in his head, "Was that...a moan?", he then got closer and closer to the entrance. He then heard the sound again, and this time it was obvious. He then walked into the room, and looked around the room.

Kristof went wide eyed and said, "I knew it", as he stared at all the eight patrollers that had gone missing. Kristof looked around and saw that all the patrollers were beaten, some of them were bleeding pretty bad.

Kristof then heard another sound, and he then looked over. When he did, he saw a female saiyan who was just barely awake. She then let out another moan, and Kristof realized that she was moaning in agony from the beating she had taken.

Kristof didn't hesitate, he ran over to the girl and crouched down next to her. He then lifted her up a little bit, but almost regretted it after seeing her. Kristof could barely keep his eyes open from seeing her like this.

The saiyan had multiple bruises all over her body, along with a few cuts here and there. Kristof looked down and noticed that her thigh had been slightly cut open and was bleeding quite a bit. Her arms were dripping with blood from all the cuts that she had. She had some blood on her head, but it was nowhere near as bad as her body.

Kristof didn't know what to say, the saiyan just looked at him with a face of fear and agony from the pain. Kristof just stared at her blankly, trying to think what to do.

Kristof then finally said after a few seconds with some hesitation, "wha...what did this...what did this to you?", the saiyan then blinked her eyes while looking at him.

She then went wide eyed in fear, and she then lifted up her arm and pointed her finger behind Kristof.

She then said, "be...Behind...you…"


	4. Chapter 4: The wizard appears

Part 4:

After she said this, Kristof then turned around and looked behind him. The moment he did however, he ended up getting punched in the face. The punch had so much force Kristof ended up breaking through the wall he landed on and ended up outside.

Kristof then said, "what...what was that", he then started to get up. He then looked up at the hole that was just made on the side of the mountain. Within the smoke, he could see a figure staring down at Kristof. Kristof could hear what sounded like silent laughter coming from the figure, almost like they were chuckling to themselves.

After a few more seconds, the smoke then cleared, and Kristof then saw what was standing there. Kristof then said in confusion, "Wait...Appule?!...no, your not Appule, your energy is far different than any frieza ive ever seen...who are you!?", the frieza soldier then chuckled some more.

The soldier then said while chuckling, "Isn't it obvious? You said my name so many times…yet you still don't get it, how disappointing of an elite you are..hehehehehe!", he then looked at Kristof with a smirk.

Kristof then went wide eyed and said, "You...your", he then clenched his fist and put on a serious face as he shouted, "ZOREA!", and he then released his energy a bit.

Zorea then laughed and said, "HAHAHA! YES! You got it through your brain, good for you!", he then clapped at Kristof. Kristof then said with a serious expression, "What are you doing here?! WHY HAVE YOU CAPTURED THESE PATROLLERS?!", Zorea then said, "hehehe...isn't it obvious? You did read about me didn't you?", Kristof then went wide eyed and said, "How...how did you know that?!", Zorea then smirked and said, "na ah ahhh...magicians never tell there secrets", he then waved his finger around.

Kristof then got irritated and shouted, "THEN TELL ME WHY YOU ARE HERE!", Zorea then said, "Fine, ill tell you...it's their power, you see I seek power from others in order to make myself stronger...nothing but raw strength, raw power...HAHAHAAA!", he then released some of his energy.

Kristof then snarled a bit and said, "You won't get away with this Zorea, ill make sure of that!", Zorea then said to Kristof with a casual face, "You know...i've been keeping my eye on you, I saw you go around to the namekians...I knew you were coming, so I let you sense me, just so you could be right where I want you to be", Zorea then jumped down from the cave entrance and landed on the ground just a few feet away from Kristof and said, "You have remarkable energy, ill gladly take it for myself", he then chuckled some more.

Kristof then got into a stance and shouted, "HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", as he did red aura began to surround his body. He then shouted, "KAIOKEN!", his red aura then started to shoot into the air and surround his body. He then continued to power up, and as he did he shouted, "GUUUAAAAGH! TIMES 40!", and then his aura then spiraled around him even more.

Kristof then calmed down, and as he did his aura died down a bit. He now stood there in Kaioken times 40, his body looked blood red from all the aura around him.

Zorea then shouted in excitement, "HAHAHAHAHAAA! SUCH GLORIOUS POWER! I WILL MAKE IT MINE HAHAHAAHAHAAA!", as he shouted this he then released his energy as well, which was grey with some dark blue mixed together.

Kristof then shouted, "HERE I COME! HAAAA!', and he then charged right at Zorea. Zorea then shouted, "HAHAAHAHAAA!", and charged at Kristof, and the battle began.

The fight started to them hitting each other straight in the face, which made them both startled. Kristof then gritted his teeth and threw a fast right hook at Zorea's face, which sent Zorea off into a mountain.

Kristof then charged at Zorea and threw another punch, but Zorea dodged it, leaving Kristof to destroy the entire mountain from the force of the punch. Zorea then shouted, "HYAA!", and then punched Kristof across the face. He then hit Kristof in the gut with his knee, and then proceeded to cuff his hands together and slammed his hands into Kristof's back.

Kristof yelled out, "GUAAGH!", as he plummeted to the ground. Before he hit the ground, Kristof then planted his feet onto the ground so he could still be standing.

He then looked up, and saw Zorea was charging up his energy. He then shouted, "TAKE THIS ELITE! HAHAHAHAHA!", and he then started to fire off multiple energy beams down at Kristof.

Kristof then went wide eyed and said, "CRAP!", and he then started to dodge blast left and right. However, he ended up getting hit by a few of them, which caused a bit more damage on him.

Zorea then finished his attack and shouted, "OH? YOUR STILL ALIVE! GOOD! HAHAHAA!", Kristof then put his hands on his head, and disappeared from sight.

Zorea then raised an eyebrow and said, "huh? Wait...the fuck?!", as he did Kristof then appeared behind him and threw a heavy punch at the back of Zorea's head.

Kristof then spun around and kicked Zorea in the rib's, and he then grabbed Zorea by the arm and shouted, "GO FUCK YOURSELF!", and he then threw Zorea into a mountain.

Zorea shouted, "GAAAAGH!", as he hit the mountain, he then looked up and saw Kristof looking at him. Kristof had his arm out, and was charging up energy in his hand.

Kristof then shouted, "TAKE THIS! FLASHPOINT DRIVE!", and then Kristof fired off a massive ki blast at Zorea. Zorea then went wide eyed and said, "Oh...crap baSKETS!", and he then got hit with the blast. The mountain Zorea was in completely fell apart, and Zorea could be heard screaming in pain.

Kristof then waited for the smoke to clear, and as it did he could Zorea floating in the air. Zorea had an agitated look on his face as he shouted, "Your not bad...I actually felt that, but your gonna need more than that to defeat me!", Kristof then shouted, "Yeah, your right, it's a good thing i've still got fight in me!", and he then released more of his energy.

Zorea then charged at Kristof while shouting, "HYAAA!", and Kristof did the same while shouting, "HAAAA!", and they then clashed again.

**Meanwhile…**

Hero is still flying around the planet, in search for his father. Then, while he was flying, he could feel two energy spikes in the distance. Hero then said in his head, "This energy...its dad! But it's not just him...its that other power I felt before as well", Hero then got wide eyed and thought, "Wait...that means that my dad is currently in battle with them! He must have found the culprit!", Hero then released his red energy and started to speed off as fast as he could.

Hero then said in his head while flying off, "I'm coming dad, hang on!", and he then picked up his aura some more.

**Meanwhile...**

Kristof and Zorea continued to clash in battle. They were practically evenly matched despite the massive power boost Kristof was giving himself.

They both caught the other person's fist, and they were now trying to push each other back. As they did, the ground beneath them slowly cracked, and rocks started to float into the air from all the pressure build up.

Zorea then said while he struggled to push Kristof back, "You...are quite powerful, I am surprised...even the saiyans didn't give me a challenge like this", Kristof then said while struggling, "You...talk to much", and he then snarled at Zorea as he tried to push him back.

Zorea then smirked and said, "I think...this has been enough of a struggle", his eyes started to glow. Kristof noticed and went wide eyed, and he then moved his head out of the way as beams came out from Zorea's eyes.

Kristof then jumped up and quickly took a stance to get ready for Zorea, who was already charging at him. Kristof blocked the punch, but the pressure sent him flying off into a mountain. Zorea then quickly charged at Kristof and shouted, "HYAAAA!", and then threw an energy powered punch right at Kristof.

Kristof quickly put his fingers on his head and then vanished quickly before the punch could land. Zorea ended up creating a massive hole in the mountain from the power he put into his attack.

Kristof then appeared off in the distance, and he seemed to be panting heavily. Zorea then quickly charged at him and threw a punch. Kristof blocked it and countered with a spin kick, however, all the kick did was send him off a small distance.

Zorea then stopped himself in the air and looked down at Kristof. He noticed that Kristof was panting, and he then smirked and shouted, "WHAT'S WRONG!? FEELING TIRED ALREADY?!", Kristof then snarled at Zorea and released more energy when he said that.

Kristof then shouted, "AS IF!", but in his head he said, "Dammit, my energy is starting to waver a bit...at this rate, I won't be able to win...i need to finish this quickly", he then glared at Zorea while releasing his energy.

Kristof then cuffed his hands and put them towards his side and started to chant, "KAAAAAAAAAAA…..", he then said in his head, "I will put everything I have into this...this ends now", he then chanted, "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….", a ball of energy then started to form in Kristof's hands.

Zorea then laughed and shouted, "Wow...you really are an idiot if you think i'll let you do that!", he then started to charge up an energy blast in his hand. He then shouted, "DIE!", and was about to fire off the blast in his hand.

Kristof then thought, "Shit! I dont have enough energy to take him out yet!", but before Zorea could fire off his blast, he suddenly shouted, "GUAAGH! WHAT THE!?", Kristof then looked up and saw that someone was grabbing onto Zorea from behind.

Kristof then looked closely at who was behind Zorea and holding him back, and he then realized that it was the saiyan girl from before. She looked like she was in a lot of pain, but forced herself to move so Kristof could have a chance to power up.

The girl had Zorea in a headlock as she shouted, "CHARGE IT UP AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!", Kristof then said, "I will….", he then continued to shout, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", and then the blue energy in his hands started to let off beams as it got stronger.

Zorea then looked back at the saiyan and shouted, "YOU PEST!", and he then elbowed the girl in the ribs. The girl winced in pain and spat out blood as she blow landed, she then let go of Zorea and fell straight onto the ground.

At that moment, Kristof then shouted, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", and then fired off a massive energy beam at Zorea. Zorea then looked down at the blast and went wide eyed as he shouted, "NOOOOOO!", and he then let out his hands to try and hold the blast back.

Zorea then shouted, "GAAAAAAAAAAGH! I WON'T LOSE! NOT TO YOU! GAAAAA!", he then started to push the blast back a bit.

Kristof then shouted, "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PUSH THIS BACK! ESPECIALLY AFTER I PUT MY ALL INTO IT!", he then released more energy into the beam and shouted, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", the beam then grew twice in size.

Zorea then went wide eyed and shouted, "NO….NO NO NO!", Zorea then screamed as the beam engulfed him, "DAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMITTTTTTTTT!", and then a massive explosion went off in the sky. The explosion could be heard from all around the planet, and smoke started to appear in the air, blinding the sky.

Kristof could be seen near the ground, breathing heavily from the amount of power he let out at once. Kristof then thought, "Damn...I used so much power just to push him back...i'm gonna need a bean when I get back", he then started to walk off using the little power he had left.

He then went over to the saiyan girl and picked her up. He carried her back to the cave where all the other patrollers are at.

The girl then said, "Thank you, I can walk from here", Kristof then let the girl down, and she started to slowly walked toward a chair and sat down. Kristof then asked, "By the way, what's your name patroller?", the girl then said, "Oh, it Selena...thanks for helping us...umm?", she then made a gesture that showed that she didn't know his name.

Kristof then said, "My name is Kristof, im one of the four generals in charge of the earthling quadrants", Selena then looked at Kristof and said, "Well...thanks for coming general, as you can see...we did not stand a chance at all", Kristof then said, "Well, dont worry...im gonna get you all out of here", Selena then got up and walked over to Kristof and said, "Well, that shouldn't be too hard, we have a few scrolls, only one is active though", she then made her way over to one of the patrollers and grabbed a secret scroll he was hiding.

Kristof then said, "Alright, let's gather these guys together so we can teleport away", he was then about to wake up all the patrollers.

But before he could do anything, Kristof then heard Selena shout, "GAAUAGH!", in pain. He then turned around and saw Selena had a burn mark on her back, and she was spitting out more blood, she winced and whimpered a bit from the pain.

Kristof then shouted, "SELENA!", he then looked at the cave hole and shouted, "WHO'S THERE!?", he then heard a voice say, "Hehehehehehe….you thought...I was finished...didn't you?...you thought you could get away...so soon?...no...im not done yet...i'm not done playing...i'm just getting started...hehehehehe...HAAAHAHAHAAHA!", the smoke started to clear, and Zorea could be seen standing at the hole that lead into the cave.

Zorea had a massive burn on his body from the blast he had taken, he had a few cuts and bruises as well all over his body. One of his eyes had some blood dripping down, making him squint a bit.

Kristof then released his energy and charged right at Zorea. He threw a punch at Zorea, which connected and sent Zorea onto the ground outside. Kristof then ran over to Selena and asked, "Are you okay? Can you still move?", he then let out his hand to help her out.

Selena then slowly got up and said, "Ow...yeah...I can", she then looked at Kristof with a weak expression.

Kristof then thought, "She looks too weak...another hit like that and she will die for sure", he then said to Selena, "Listen, I want you to use this scroll and get out of here, bring everyone here with you", Selena then asked, "What about you? How will you get back?!", Kristof then put on a serious face and said, "Don't question me! I will deal with Zorea myself, so do as your told, GOT IT!", Selena then jumped back and said, "Y-yes sir!", she then made her way to the other patrollers.

Kristof then said, "good..", he then looked over at the hole at the cave and shouted, "KAIOKEN!", he then charged outside. When he did, he then saw Zorea, and he then shouted, "HAAAAA!", as he tackled Zorea into a mountain.

Selena then brought all the patrollers together, and she then activated the scroll. They all then started to glow, and then all the patrollers disappeared and were transported out of Namek and back to conton.

**Meanwhile...**

Hero was practically right outside, and could see the events taking place. He could see the explosions going off and all the smoke building up. Hero then thought, "This is more intense then I thought...hang on dad, im almost there!", he then charged as fast as he could to the spot of where the fight was taking place.

Back on the battlefield, Zorea noticed the time patrollers disappeared. He then looked at Kristof and shouted in anger, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! FORGET TAKING YOUR POWER, YOU ARE DEAD! DEAD YOU HEAR ME!", Zorea then charged at Kristof while releasing more energy.

Kristof and Zorea then began to clash again, but this time is was more one sided. Kristof tried his best to fend back Zorea, but every punch he threw Zorea would just counter.

Kristof then charged up an energy blast in his hand and shouted, "FUCK YOU!", and tried to slam the blast into Zorea's face. However, Zorea just swatted his hand away, making him wide open.

Zorea then smirked and said, "I win", he then pointed out his fingers, and jabbed his hand right into Kristof's chest, piercing into Kristof's lungs. Kristof then spat out blood, and began to pant in agony.

Zorea then said while smirking, "You were quite good...but now you must die", he then pulled his hand out from Kristof's chest and then grabbed Kristof by the throat. Zorea then pointed his hand out toward Kristof's chest and said, "Sayonara...you elite trash", he then started to charge up a blast in his hand.

But before he could, he then heard the words, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!", and Zorea then went flying off as Hero landed a solid left hook to his face...


	5. Chapter 5: A Warrior Falls

Part 5: 

When Hero punched Zorea, he ended up sending him flying into a mountain off in the distance. Hero then looked down at his father, and he then picked Kristof up and flew a good distance away. Hero then put Kristof down after he carried him off and looked right at his father.

Hero then shouted with panic in his voice, "Dad? DAD? Are you Okay?! Dad, say something!", Kristof then opened his eyes and went wide eyed when he saw Hero. Kristof then said while trying to sit up, "Hero? What are you...doing h…", but he then winced and coughed up more blood when he tried to question Hero.

Hero then said with a worried face, "Dad ...your bleeding…", Kristof then smiled to try and hide his pain and said, "Its...gah...nothing kiddo", but then a tear started to go down Hero's face, he was not falling for that at all.

Hero then said, "We...we need to get out of here...we have to...dad…", Kristof then made a serious face and looked right at Hero. This looked told Hero, "There is nothing you can do".

Kristof then said, "It's no use Hero...your old man is done for...he hit my lung...I can barely even breath right now...you have to leave", he then looked at Hero with a sorrowful face.

Hero then shouted, "NO! I won't leave you...I CAN'T!...I can't lose you...I need you", more tears started to fill his face.

Kristof then looked at Hero with a weak smile and said, "Hero...you need to go...grow strong...become who you are meant to be", Hero then said with some hesitation, "D-dad...don't say these things", but Kristof continued to say, "You must live up to who you are...you must rise up, and lead those...those who fall to the right path...grow up...big and tall...and never back down", Hero then said in a sad tone, "Dad", he then let out more tears.

Kristof then said while he struggled to breath, "I knew...you was something special...ever since I picked you up...I may fade...but I know that someday...you will someone, someone who can help you...help you live out your life...find that special someone Hero…", Kristof then put his hand on Hero's face.

When he did, he then proceeded to say, "I'm proud of you...my son", as he said this, Kristof then went limp...a warrior has fallen.

Hero then went wide eyed and said in a sad tone, "Dad?...DAD?! DAD!?...no...dad...dammit", Hero then started to cry on his father's body.

Meanwhile, Zorea gets up after he had taken a massive blow from Hero. Zorea then said while holding his face, "GRRGH...what the hell was that?! Was that...a kid? Where the hell did he even come from?!...and more importantly, why couldn't I sense his energy nearby?", Zorea then looked at his hands and clenched them into fists.

Zorea then looked up with a face of anger, "No matter...what matters now...IS KILLING THAT BRAT!", Zorea then flew up into the air, and began to search for Hero. It didn't take him that long, he could see Hero in the distance, standing over his father.

Zorea then flew over while shouting, "I FOUND YOU!", but he then stopped when he saw that Kristof was dead. Zorea then smirked and shouted, "Oh? Is he dead? HAHAHAHAHA! Good, that's exactly what i wanted!", Zorea then looked at Hero and said, "And now...your next", he then started to chuckle.

However, Zorea didn't even notice the cloud and lightning forming in the sky. Hero had a face of pure anger, pure hatred towards Zorea.

Hero then shouted, "how dare you…", Zorea then raised an eyebrow and said, "Huh? What was that?!", Hero then shouted again while still looking at the ground, "HOW DARE YOU!", at that moment, Hero's energy then started to rise and go haywire.

The wind pressure within the air started to pick up, and lightning strikes even more than before. Hero's energy then started to swirl around him as he remained in his place. Hero grunted and panted as more and more energy came off his body and shot into the air.

Zorea started to get pushed back from all the pressure, and as he did he shouted, "WHAT IS GOING ON!? Why are there so many clouds? This planet doesn't have weather like this...WHAT'S GOING ON!?", Zorea then watched Hero as more and more pressure built up.

Hero then started to twitch, his head moving in a strange way with each twitch. As his head twitched, his hair would change colors, from his usual red hair to gold and back to red. Hero's aura then started to swirl even faster, but this time there was a mix of red and gold instead of just red.

Zorea then realized what could possibly be happening, Zorea then thought, "He is changing, this isn't good! In this condition, I won't be able to handle that", Zorea then started to charge up a blast in his hand, and put all the power he had into it. Zorea then shouted, "DIIEE!", as he fired the blast right at Hero.

Hero then shouted, "GGRRRAAAAGH!", as the blast landed, and Zorea then smirked thinking that he had killed off Hero with the blast. But that smirk then faded when the smoke cleared, Zorea then went wide eyed and shouted, "no...NO! NO! That'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW!?", as the smoke cleared, Hero came into view, but he was not the same.

When the smoke cleared, Hero could be seen standing in the middle of the crater, looking up at Zorea. Hero had changed, his hair was gold with red and gold aura to go along with it. Hero had red electricity sparking off his aura, and Hero's pupils were completely gone. Hero had become a super saiyan, but something was different...it wasn't a normal super saiyan.

Zorea looked in shock as he said, "This...this pressure...I can't sense his energy yet...what is that kid?...WHAT ARE YOU?!", Zorea then said in his head, "This kids...he is no ordinary saiyan...i've seen many super saiyans, but nothing like this...he can't be berserk, his hair isn't green...he has no pupils...that red in his aura, that does not feel like any aura ive felt before...does he possess some other form of power that I am not aware of?", he continued to look at Hero in pure shock from the pressure coming off of him.

Hero then looked up at Zorea, and Hero shouted with a roaring echo in the background, "HOW DARE YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!", Hero then released more red and gold energy that spiraled into the air. In Hero's face, tears can be seen running down his face, but they were not in sadness, they were tears of hatred.

Hero then shouted, "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!", he then flew up into the air, just a few feet away from Zorea, his angry expression becoming very apparent.

Zorea then got a cocky smirk and said, "You? Make me pay? What a joke...YOU HONESTLY THINK A CHILD CA...GUAAGH!?...what the…", while Zorea was talking, Hero rushed in and punched Zorea straight in the gut in a matter of a second.

Zorea then stumbled back a bit while holding his gut, he then looked at Hero with anger and shouted, "YOU...YOU BRAT!", Zorea then threw a punch at Hero, but Hero simply took the punch without even flinching.

Zorea then went wide eyed and said in fear, "Wha...WHAT?! That's...impossible!", Hero then disappeared and reappeared behind Zorea, and then even before Zorea could even react, Hero slammed his fist into Zorea's head.

Zorea shouted, "GUAGH!", as he plummeted to the ground. Zorea then landed on the ground with such force that a crater formed around him. Hero then released more energy and shouted, "YOU WILL PAY!", as he dived down at Zorea with both his fist in front of him.

In a matter of seconds, Hero had made it to Zorea, and both his fist hit Zorea in the gut. Zorea then gasped and spat out blood from the massive attack he had taken.

But Hero was not done, for Hero then shouted, "DIE YOU BASTARD!", and he then started to pummel Zorea deeper and deeper into the crater. Hero continued to throw punches, over hundreds of punches a second.

Hero then powered up his fist and shouted, "FINAL FIST!", and he then slammed his energy powered fist straight into Zorea's gut. Zorea screamed in agony as red and gold energy exploded into the air from the massive impact.

Hero then flew up, and waited for the dust to clear up. Hero was also waiting for Zorea, since he knew that Zorea was not done.

After the smoke cleared up, Zorea could be seen just barely standing. He now had dents all over his armor, and he coughed up a lot of blood.

Hero then shouted with a sadistic tone, "How does it feel Zorea?! Does it feel good?! You made my father go threw it...so know you will feel the same pain...except a million times worse", Zorea then looked up at Hero with anger and shouted, "You brat...I WILL NOT LOSE TO A CHILD!", he then started to charge up a blast in his hand.

Zorea then shouted, "DIE!", and then fired off the blast. However, without any effort, Hero then pointed his hand at Zorea and said, "Repulsive Red", after he said this he then fired off a red ball of energy that was twice the size of Zorea's beam.

Zorea's beam was quickly absorbed, and when Zorea saw this he shouted, "no no NO NO!", and he was then engulfed by the massive blast Hero shot.

Zorea shouted, "GUAAAAAAAAGH!", as the blast exploded around him. Hero then flew down while saying, "That's it? How pathetic", Hero then walked over to where Zorea was.

Zorea could be seen, somehow still standing. He had many cuts and bruises, and was bleeding all over his body. Zorea couldn't even move anymore, all he could do was sit there and deal with his pain.

Hero was now right in front of Zorea, and he then lifted up his hand and started to charge up energy in his hand while pointing at Zorea.

Zorea just looked at Hero in fear as Hero said, "I would make you suffer more...but I don't want to see your face anymore then I have to...now DIE!", Hero then fired off a massive energy blast.

Zorea was quickly engulfed by the blast, and he shouted, "GAAAGH! IMPOSSIBLE!", as his body started to fade away.

Hero then put his hand down, and looked away from the spot he killed Zorea at. Hero then walked off, the anger still lingering in his body. Hero had killed Zorea, but he still didn't feel like he had won.

Hero walked over to the water on Namek, and looked at himself. He saw that he had no pupils, and his hair was gold. Hero then closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes again, and he now had his pupils back, except they were bright red rather than a cyan blue color.

Hero then said in his head, "So...i'm a super saiyan huh?...kind of odd, it's not the same as others", he then looked away from the water, and started to make his way to the cave. Hero had remembered that he was not from this time, and needed to leave right away.

When Hero got to the cave, he then began to search for another scroll that may have been left behind.

It didn't take him long, for he found a scroll that was originally inactive, but with Zorea being dead it was able to reactivate.

Hero then grabbed the scroll, and did not hesitate to make his way back home. As Hero activated the scroll, he let out more tears as his father appeared in his head.

Hero had remembered something that his father had told him back then, something that lingers in every patrollers mind.

*flashback*

"Now Hero, remember that as a patroller, we are always taking a great risk...the number one rule is that no matter what, always watch your back, and whatever you do, don't die out there"

"Why is that dad?"

"Well, you see Hero, when a time patroller dies in a timeline they done belong in, there soul converts into energy, and they become one with the universe...once this happens, the soul becomes lost, and not even the dragonballs can bring that person back"

"That sounds...scary"

"I know, but it's a risk that we all take, its all apart of the job…"

*flashback end*

Hero then said in his head, "Goodbye...dad", as he then returned back in the timenest.

When Hero got back, a ceremony was held to pay respects to Kristof for his sacrifice. Many patrollers had respected him, and they all felt back for Hero.

They all went to Hero, giving him hope and trying to cheer him up, but Hero doesn't want to hear any of it. Hero just wanted to be alone, but no one understood that.

For the next few days, Hero remained in the time nest, Supreme Kai and many other patrollers tried their best to cheer Hero up, but all this did was make him more agitated.

One day, Hero had enough, and decided he would let his anger out on a dessert a good distance away from the city so he won't hurt anyone.

However, what he did not anticipate, was for someone else to find him.

While Hero was in the desert, he was going on a small rampage. In Hero's head, he could hear a voice telling him, "THIS PLACE IS BORING! Why don't you go back, and cause some havoc?", and, "HAHA! Can you feel it? All that hatred building up inside you? Feels great doesn't it? Why don't you give into it, allow it to be one with you? THEN WE CAN SEE THE MONSTER APPEAR!", as this went on, Hero was in super saiyan, and was causing the landscape to rip apart and fly into the air as his energy started to go wild.

Then, after about an hour of rampaging, Hero heard another voice call out to him. Hero then turned around, and saw Zorea staring right at him.

Zorea just smirked and chuckled at Hero, which made him angry. Hero then heard a voice say, "Look, there he is...kill him", and he then charged at Zorea, throwing punches left and right.

Hero then landed one solid hit, which sent Zorea off onto the wall of the mountain in front of them. Hero then slowly walked up to Zorea, which made Zorea shake in fear.

Hero then sent energy into his fist, and then was about to throw his punch. But before he could, he then heard Zorea shout in what sounded like a female voice, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!", which made Hero confused.

Hero then blinked again, and he then went wide eyed as he saw Violet standing right in front of him. She was shaking in fear and was blocking her face with her hands.

Hero then went wide eyed, and backed off. Hero's anger had blinded him, and he almost hurt someone who was very close to him.

Violet looked at Hero, who had a face of regret and sadness in his eyes now. Violet then talked with Hero, and after some time parted ways.

(read the Story of Violet-Shining Goddess of Light to see the full context of the situation).

Hero then flew off, and in his mind he thought, "I will come back...just not now...I must find it, my purpose", he then let off more energy, and continued to fly off. Hero then stopped to look back at the city one last time, and he then continued to fly off, and never looked back.


End file.
